undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sans
Sans est le grand frère de Papyrus et un personnage-clé d' Undertale. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans la forêt avant Couveneige. C'est un personnage principal que l'on retrouve dans toute les zones, sauf les ruines, dans les routes Neutre et Vrai Pacifiste, ainsi que le boss final et antagoniste héroïque de la route Génocide. Musiques associées: sans., lt's Raining Somewhere Else (il pleut autre part), Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans (La musique qui devrait être jouée quand vous combattez Sans), MEGALOVANIA. (issu de mégalomanie) Profil Apparence Sans est un petit squelette avec un gros crâne rond, qui arbore toujours un sourire marqué de fossettes. Il porte un gilet bleu à capuche grise, un t-shirt blanc, un short noir avec des bandes blanches et une paire de pantoufles rose pâle. Il a des pupilles blanches, qui disparaissent quand il est sérieux. Quand il utilise la magie, son œil gauche brille en cyan bleu et jaune, et sa pupille droite disparaît. Son nom provient de Comic Sans MS, la police d'écriture qu'il utilise dans ses dialogues. Personnalité Sans est montré comme un personnage fainéant et décontracté, qui dort au travail et prend très souvent des pauses. Il aime faire des blagues relatives aux squelettes et aux os; bien que le fait qu'il joue au MTT Resort montre qu'il pourrait, en fait, être un comédien talentueux. Il apprécie la science-fiction et aime boire du ketchup."A LAB??? MY BROTHER WOULD LOVE THAT! HE LOVES SCIENCE FICTION!! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S REAL." - Coup de téléphone de Papyrus quand le protagoniste est dans le laboratoire d'AlphysSi le protagoniste ne veut pas de ketchup sur sa nourriture au Grillby's, il boit la bouteille entière. On peut aussi voir des bouteilles de condiment à son poste de garde à la forêt de Couveneige. Enfin, il déteste faire des promesses et semble les "haïr" pour des raisons inconnues. Il peut être gentil et rassurant, mais devient sinistrement sérieux à certains moments, ce qui provoque la disparition de ses pupilles, qui laissent ses orbites noires et vides; il arrête même d'utiliser sa police d'écriture pour souligner son sérieux. Il est aussi très observateur, ses dialogues et actions changent selon les choix du protagoniste plus que n'importe quel autre personnage. La fainéantise de Sans serait en fait de la dépression, de l'apathie, et du fatalisme. Il se demande si son indolence découle du fait qu'il sache que tous les progrès qu'il fait seront brutalement effacés dès que la ligne temporelle sera réinitialisée, et il l'utilise comme excuse pour être paresseux.you can't understand how this feels. knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset. look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago. and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. 'cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right? to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. ... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know." - Sans À en juger par les livres de physique quantique, la machine cassée trouvée derrière chez lui et son frère et d'autres preuves, il est très sous-entendu que Sans ait un énorme talent scientifique. Compétences thumb|Un "Gaster Blaster", utilisé par Sans durant son combat. (Aussi le début). Sans est capable de se déplacer excessivement vite et/ou de se téléporter, du fait de son utilisation fréquente de "raccourcis" comme il les appelle. En combat, il tire une sorte de laser ou de faisceau en utilisant des "Gaster Blasters", un engin qui ressemble à un crâne de chèvre ou de dragon. Ils sont aussi similaires à la "Determination Extraction Machine" trouvée dans le Laboratoire d'Alphys, au crâne de Gyftrot, ou a la tête d'Asriel sous sa première forme. Il est au courant du fait qu'il y a plusieurs lignes temporelles et une fonction SAVE (et une autre ERASE), peut-être de par ses présumées recherches scientifiques. Cependant, il semble qu'il ne garde pas ses souvenirs quand le protagoniste charge une sauvegarde, et il ne peut pas utiliser la fonction de sauvegarde lui-même. Il se peut que sa prise de conscience de la situation et sa perception innée lui permette de reconnaître quand le protagoniste se comporte anormalement. Sans a l'air de savoir si le protagoniste a obtenu une fin impossible dans l'appel téléphonique de la Route Neutre; dans ce cas il le traitera de "sale hackeur". Comme cela compte aussi comme un message d'erreur, il sait aussi quand le jeu souffre de bugs. Il est aussi montré comme sachant jouer du trombone, même si on ne le voit en jouer qu'une fois. Papyrus trouve sa musique énervante, donc il doit la jouer à d'autres occasions. Il peut aussi reconnaître combien d'EXP a le protagoniste, il fait un commentaire dessus quand il le juge. Sa magie semble réagir à l'EXP, ce qui fait que son attaque a une capacité spéciale Karmic Retribution qui ne serait sûrement pas aussi douloureuse si le joueur n'était pas sur la Route Génocide. Relations Papyrus Sans se soucie énormément de son frère. Il lui lit des histoires au lit (souvent "Peek-A-Boo with a Fluffy Bunny") et lui offre des cadeaux sous l'identité de "Santa", cependant, il aime lui faire des farces et plaisanter avec lui, comme avec n'importe qui. (Voir plus : Papyrus) Sans se soucie que d'autres personnes blessent ou prennent avantage de son frère. Si le protagoniste tue Papyrus, Sans va profondément lui en vouloir et disparaîtra pour la majorité du reste du jeu. Sans demandera d'ailleurs au protagoniste s'il connaît l'existence d'une "fleur parlante" qui murmurerait des conseils et encouragements à son frère lorsqu'il est seul. Cependant, il pense qu'il s'agit d'un plaisantin qui utilise une fleur d'écho pour lui jouer un tour. Dans d'autres fins variées, Sans n'ose pas révéler la mort des autres monstres à son frère, alors il lui ment en lui disant qu'ils sont partis en vacances. Dans la Route Génocide, Sans va aussi vous prévenir de ne pas tuer son frère. Ses pupilles disparaissent, montrant qu'il est totalement sérieux puis disparaît brusquement, espérant que le protagoniste a tenu compte de son avertissement. Toriel Ils ne se connaissent que par le biais de la grande porte séparant les Ruines et Couveneige, et ne se voient en vrai pour la première fois que pendant la Fin Pacifiste. Quand le protagoniste dîne avec Sans au restaurant du MTT Resort, il lui raconte comment ils ont fait connaissance. Un jour, Sans tapa à la porte pour répéter des blagues toc-toc, et Toriel répondit. Ils se sont liés d'amitié en se racontant des mauvaises blagues pendant des heures, et Toriel fit promettre à Sans de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder tout humain qui sortirait des Ruines en sécurité. Bien que Sans déteste faire des promesses, il accepta quand même, car il ne se voyait pas refuser quelque chose à une personne qui trouvait ses blagues sincèrement drôles. Il fait alors remarquer au protagoniste que sans cette promesse, il/elle serait mort(e) depuis belle lurette. Dans la Route Génocide, juste avant de devoir affronter le protagoniste, et donc briser sa promesse, Sans dit : "sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises." ("désolé madame, voilà pourquoi je ne fais jamais de promesses.") W.D Gaster Le Dr. W. D. Gaster est l'ex-scientifique royal dans Undertale et créateur du CORE. Bien que beaucoup de joueurs pensent qu'il soit le père ou frère de Sans et Papyrus, ou encore que ceux-ci soient des fragments de lui, (puisque Sans invoque des attaques nommées "Gaster Blaster" dans le code du jeu, ou encore qu'il semble être associé à une police d'écriture comme eux) sa relation avec les squelettes est inconnue. Galerie SansArtwork.jpg |Carte d'échange Steam représentant Sans. Sansstalk.gif |Sans suivant le protagoniste dans la Forêt de Couveneige. sanscard.png|Carte de Tarot représentant Sans. Youhavedetermination.gif|Le jugement de Sans quand vous n'avez tué personne. SansBleedCrop1.gif|Quand le protagoniste réussit à attaquer Sans dans la Route Génocide. SansLostSoul.gif|Dialogue de Sans pendant le combat contre Asriel (Lost Soul). SansTrombone.gif|Sans en train de jouer du trombone. SansFinalCorridorTalk.gif|Sans parlant au protagoniste durant la Route Génocide. SansUnusedDangerous.png|Sprite inutilisé de Sans dangereux. spr_sans_trike_wink_1.png|Sans sur son tricycle à la fin de la Route Pacifiste. Index.jpg|'Sans disant' : "Sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises" Anecdotes * Dans la foret, Sans propose au joueur d'acheter de la neige grillée a 5PO, puis a 50, 5000 et 50000. De base, le joueur n'aura pas assez d'argent, et Sans avouera que si le protagoniste n'as pas l'argent, ce n'est pas grave, car il n'as pas la neige. Cependant, si le joueur a tout de même l'argent, Sans dira que le joueur a "beaucoup de fric" mais il ne peut malgré tout finalement rien vendre a cause de la valeur sentimentale de cette même neige. * Le nom de Sans fait référence à la police de caractère en laquelle il parle, le Comic Sans MS et le Sans Serif. C'est une référence à Helvetica, un webcomic à propos d'un squelette nommé depuis la police de caractère Helvetica. ** Papyrus possède aussi cette référence, car il parle toujours avec la police Papyrus. ** En phonétique japonaise, le nom de Sans est homophone au nom de la Rivière Sanzu, une frontière entre la mort et la vie après la mort dans la tradition Bouddhiste. Cette rivière, comme Sans, choisit qui peut ou ne peut pas passer selon ses actions passées. La Rivière Sanzu est aussi un décor récurrent dans la série de jeux Touhou, dont Toby Fox s'est inspiré pour les combats "bullet hell". ** Son nom colle à son personnage car il aime faire des blagues et il joue parfois la comédie, comme dans la première rencontre avec le protagoniste, où il relâche la tension comiquement avec une blague. * Si le joueur essaye de nommer l'Humain Tombé "Sans", le jeu répondra "nope." et empêche le joueur d'utiliser le nom. * Il fait une apparition avec Papyrus à la fin de la Démo Undertale si le protagoniste n'a pas gagné d'EXP. * Sans et Undyne sont les seuls personnages qui savent jouer des instruments, respectivement le trombone et le piano. * Sans semble être gaucher. Parmi les preuves avancées, on trouve : ** Il salue le protagoniste en lui serrant la main avec la main gauche. ** Il tient une bouteille de ketchup et la boit avec la main gauche au Grillby's. ** Il conduit un tricycle en utilisant seulement sa main gauche dans les Crédits de fin Vrai Pacifiste. ** Durant le combat contre lui, il manipule la gravité avec sa main gauche. * Quand la valeur "fun" est entre 45 et 50, Sans appelle le protagoniste dans la Forêt de Couveneige pour lui demander si son réfrigérateur fonctionne. * Bien qu'il dise être un squelette, la main de Sans ne ressemble pas à une main de squelette. Comme son frère, il pourrait porter des gants, même si les squelettes ne peuvent pas avoir froid. * Tuer Sans n'augmente pas le compteur de meurtres du protagoniste.http://imgur.com/dPaIxpO * Il y a un bug dans lequel Sans marche vers le haut chez Grillby's jusqu'à sortir de l'écran quand il y amène le protagoniste pour la première fois. Son dialogue se déroule tout de même normalement.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHMdlpYYaOU * Sans est le seul personnage qui meurt hors écran. Cela laisse au joueur l'effet du chat de Schrödinger (Qui est une histoire de physique quantique.) * Le dialogue avec la Lost Soul de Sans est affiché dans la police de caractère normale (à la place de Comic Sans MS) et oscille de gauche à droite. * Le nom Sans a également une phonétique très similaire au mot "sins" signifiant "pêchés capitaux" ce qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec que le fait que Sans juge le protagoniste à la fin du jeu. * Megalovania ne s'apparente pas à la musique de Sans, celle-ci est The Song Might Play When You Fight Sans. Megalovania est généralement attribuée à Chara, ou au Joueur lui même, bien que l'on n'ait aucun élément le prouvant. Références cs:Sans de:Sans en:Sans es:Sans fi:Sans it:Sans ja:Sans pl:Sans pt-br:Sans ru:Санс tr:Sans uk:Санс zh:Sans Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Vendeurs Catégorie:Couveneige Catégorie:Génocide Catégorie:Routes Catégorie:Personnages